


Bonus Scenes from The War At Home - K, Bye, Love you.

by serendipityxxi



Series: The Void [4]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: Duke and Nathan after Audrey's phone call in Chapter 4 of The War At Home.





	Bonus Scenes from The War At Home - K, Bye, Love you.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyHaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/gifts).



“K, bye, love you,” Audrey’s voice comes out of the speaker a truly obnoxious degree of perky, but her words make Duke’s heart stutter in his chest. She’s hung up before he can formulate a reaction, the dial tone singing out in the cold winter air.

Nathan’s hands are currently covered in webbing and stuck to a tree but that does absolutely nothing to curb the shit eating grin that’s stealing across his face. It’s only then Duke realizes his own mouth’s hanging open in surprise, the heat of a blush crawling up his ears. Duke is _horrified_. He hasn’t blushed in _years_.

“Shut up,” Duke orders Nathan, closing his jaw, groping frantically for composure, but his heart’s thudding in his chest faster than the moose can gallop.

Nathan gives him the worst mock innocent look ever. Duke would be in jail in at least three countries if he were that bad at pretending to be innocent.

“Didn’t say anything,” he protests, eyes dancing.

“Shut up,” Duke says again, and immediately wants to kick himself. Really, that’s the best he can do? Shut up? What are they five? Nathan’s grin continues to spread while Duke closes Nathan’s phone and sticks it in his own pocket. Nathan doesn’t deserve the accidental groping it would take to put it back in his pocket. Even though he can’t feel it, he still doesn’t deserve it.

Nathan’s still looking at him. Grinning.

“Nate--” he growls.

“Still not saying anything!” Nathan laughs.

Duke takes out his pocket knife and crosses his arms, tapping it against his bicep.

Nathan barks out an actual chuckle, turning his face into his shoulder to hide it. When he looks back he’s resolved his face into something resembling his usual stoic expression, close enough anyway, for Duke to start sawing away at the webbing covering his hands. Duke ruthlessly pushes down the thought Nathan might actually be considering his feelings and trying to stop embarrassing him. He is definitely worried Duke won't cut him free. That's why he stopped grinning. The web is sticky and Duke has to keep wiping his knife off on the other side of the tree and not nick Nathan's fingers when he pries the thick threads loose. The difficulty of the task does nothing to distract him from the flips his stomach is doing which is ridiculous. He’s not some moonstruck teenager.

She was making a joke!

Nathan’s right hand comes free and Duke looks up to see the grin back on Nathan’s face.

“Gonna tell her she actually managed to shut _you_ up with that,” Nathan teases and Duke realizes he’s been completely silent for the last five minutes.

“I will leave you here for the moose to get the web off your hands, Spiderman,” Duke growls, exasperated.

Nathan laughs- laughs! In his face! Duke is really going to have to reconsider this whole sleeping with him thing if this is the reaction he’s going to give his threats.

Duke chooses the high ground and opts to ignore him. He sets to work freeing Nathan’s left hand. The mad thunder of the stampeding moose has calmed down. He’s not sure where on the preserve they are but he hopes they stay there til he and Nathan get back to the Tramp. There’s a very crushed spidren behind them that he’s very glad is very dead.

Finally he frees Nathan’s other hand, all too aware he’s still suspiciously quiet, still unable to come up with anything to fill the silence.

“Thanks,” Nathan says softly when he can pull his hand away from the tree. He inspects them both, but Duke got all the webbing off. They should probably use some hand sanitizer or something when they get back to the truck. Who knows what’s in spidren webbing after all.

“You’re welcome,” Duke says primly and sets off for the truck.

Nathan catches up to him in two long steps, Duke sometimes hates how evenly matched they are.

“Duke?” Nathan says, not breaking stride, just barely tilting his head in Duke’s direction.

“Yeah?” Duke asks warily, expecting more teasing.

“Me too,” Nathan says, quiet and sincere and there go the moose, stampeding in Duke’s chest this time.

Nathan doesn’t stop, he keeps his pace and overtakes Duke, two, three, four steps ahead while Duke’s feet stop dead in their tracks. Ding dong ditched twice in a row. Duke… Duke doesn’t know what to say, to any of this. He drags his hands through his hair, opens his mouth to speak half a dozen times and closes it again before giving up and striding after Nathan.

He shouldn’t be moved by this.

He should be offended.

Who says I love you for the first time like this?

They’re awful at this romance thing. It’s a good thing he’s pretty sure they’re still working on extreme circumstances sparking extreme feelings or else he really would have to be offended. _You should tell that to the butterflies in your stomach,_ a snide part of his brain tells him. They are the worst at this. The worst! And it’s not just the one, but the both of them! He has no idea how they managed to have a functioning relationship when it was just the two of them. The blind leading the blind!

Duke lets out a long suffering sigh, and chases after Nathan, catching his shoulder before he can get into the truck and spinning him around. He looks Nathan dead in the eye and leans in and kisses him, quick and fierce, venting the feelings still roiling behind his ribcage and he knows Nathan can’t feel the kiss but he can see Duke’s eyes serious and intense and meaning it, Duke hopes.

Nathan smiles into the kiss, blue eyes crinkling, making Duke feel warm all over.

They get into the truck and neither of them speaks much on the way to Marion Caldwell’s house.


End file.
